


Can't We Just Freeze Time?

by MaiDreamWorld



Series: Daeyoon's Journey to Parenthood [1]
Category: Golden Child (Korea Band)
Genre: Aged Down Characters, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Children, Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Domestic Fluff, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I researched too much about child growth and parenting but barely used any of it, M/M, Nonsense writing, Parenthood, Slice of Life, Sungyoon learns to slowly accept time passage, bomin is a 1 year old here, but not touched on here, googoos minus Jibeom are triplets, older brothers Jangjun and Seungmin, she calls the triplets ducklings, yein is sungyoon's little sister
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:54:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28740573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaiDreamWorld/pseuds/MaiDreamWorld
Summary: It's the triplets birthday and Sungyoon thinks time is going too fast.[Sungyoon-centric]Daeyeol: 29 Sungyoon: 26 Jangjun: 7 Seungmin: 5 Triplets: 4 Bomin: 1
Relationships: Choi Sungyoon | Y/Lee Daeyeol
Series: Daeyoon's Journey to Parenthood [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2107119
Comments: 5
Kudos: 33





	Can't We Just Freeze Time?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I can see only you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18531205) by [InfiniteWoonique](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfiniteWoonique/pseuds/InfiniteWoonique). 



> Hi! I'm a new writer and I really wanted to add more parenting!au on the Daeyoon tag. This will be the first out of many short stories in the series I will be doing. Fair warning, I do know that I have a lot of grammar and basic English mistakes, and towards the ending, I took inspiration from another Daeyoon fanfic here called "I can see only you" by InfiniteWoonique. This will also be on Wattpad under the same name. There is also mention of a male character being referred to as "mama", so if you aren't comfortable with that, I'm sorry.
> 
> I tried to make this story with the view of a parent who doesn't want their child to grow up and is upset by the thought of it. (As you can see as you read, it was poorly executed)

It was early in the morning; the sun had not come out yet. Sungyoon was deep asleep in between Daeyeol’s arms where he was comfortable, not noticing the sound of the door opening and the sounds of tiny footsteps coming near the bed. His eyes shot open when felt a tiny body jump onto his chest and scream in his ear about how it was their birthday.

That’s right, it was the triplets’ birthday. _Birthday_. He didn’t like that word. He especially did not like it when Jangjun, Seungmin, Jaehyun, Donghyun, Joochan, or Bomin were in front of it. It had meant that his children were growing, and he did not like that. He wanted his kids to stay little forever, and the thought of them growing up scared him. 

He remembered the night before when he and Daeyeol were to drop Jangjun off for his first day of kindergarten. He had not taken it too well and cried onto Daeyeol’s arms as soon as they put the other children to sleep. Daeyeol comforted him through it. Daeyeol didn’t like the idea of his children growing up either, but he wanted to stay strong for Sungyoon. 

That very night, they had a heartfelt conversation about their worries and their fears. It felt great to talk his feelings out with Daeyeol and get reassured, but he wouldn’t lie if he said that he wished for them to be small forever.

He did not notice he had been deep into his thoughts until he had heard a raspy, “Happy Birthday buddies,” from the person to the side of him, followed by the sound of kisses and loud giggles. Sungyoon finally snapped out of it and smiled. 

“Happy birthday, my little ones,” he greeted before giving them all a hug. 

Another fit of giggles and thank you’s before there were kisses pasted on the cheeks. Jangjun, followed by Seungmin, joins in and greets the triplets as well. It elated Jangjun it was his brother’s birthday because it meant that he could teach them more things. 

“Why don’t I make you three a special birthday breakfast? Jangjun and Seungmin, would you like to help me make breakfast?” Sungyoon suggests. They both reply with yes and are told to wait downstairs in the kitchen while Sungyoon checks on Bomin. 

Sungyoon walks to the room next to their bedroom and finds Bomin in his crib, fast and deep into his sleep. He sighs and smiles, brushing hair away from Bomin’s face before giving him a small kiss on the head.

“Please never grow up, at least not yet,” he whispers to the sleeping baby. A tear runs down his cheeks but wipes them off and leaves the room. He goes down the stairs right after and starts making breakfast for the family. 

Once making his way downstairs and into the kitchen, he goes to the sink and washes his hands, knowing Jangjun already had washed his hands and helped Seungmin wash his hands too. His heart filled with joy knowing that Jangjun was now more responsible and did things without being told to. It brought him even more joy that Jangjun had helped Seungmin to wash his hands, knowing that his younger brother could not reach the handsoap just yet. He opens the fridge and starts getting ingredients out and places them on the counter. 

“Let’s get started, shall we?” Sungyoon says. “Jangjun, please heat the oven to 200℃ for me, then you can join me and Seungmin to mix the ingredients,” he instructed the oldest. Once Jangjun had heated the oven, he joined his mother and Seungmin in making breakfast for his other brothers. 

⭒☆━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━☆⭒

It was now around 08:00, just a little over 45 minutes since he and Daeyeol had originally been awoken by the triplets. He, with the help of his two little workers, had eventually made breakfast for the family. It was difficult; they had a few minor accidents, but Sungyoon was there to fix it. 

The birthday boys and the two elder boys would have strawberry shortcake pancakes which were (or were intended to be) different animals for each son, some yogurt for Bomin, and pancakes for himself and Daeyeol. 

Just as he calls the triplets and Daeyeol for breakfast, he hears a cry upstairs showing Bomin has awakened but was quickly eased down. Daeyeol must have gone into his crib and calmed him down as soon as he heard a cry. 

“Mama!” he heard a shout from the staircase. “Donghyun needs help going down the stairs!”.

Donghyun was afraid of heights. He couldn’t walk down the stairs on his own yet. He required the assistance of his parents’ to make it down. He quickly finishes placing his and Daeyeols’ pancakes on their plates and runs to the stairway. He walks up the stairs and picks Donghyun up, who clings onto his shirt and shuts his eyes as he descends.

“It’s okay, bub,” Sungyoon says, using his free hand to caress his hair and kiss him on the head. “It’s alright, you’ll be able to walk down the stairs without mama or papa’s help soon.” A small smile appears on Donghyun’s face. His eyes turning into crescents as he mutters a small thank you to him. He places Donghyun down in his booster seat and helps Joochan and Jaehyun after. 

“I made you strawberry shortcake pancakes. Eat while mama goes to check on your baby brother and papa, okay?” Sungyoon ruffles Joochan’s hair. “Jangjun, please look after them”. 

Once getting an affirmative nod from the eldest, he goes upstairs and discovers the door to Bomin’s crib slightly open. He takes a glimpse into the room to see a scene that warmed his heart- it was Bomin whose head was resting on Daeyeol’s shoulders while his papa was cradling him in his arms. His hair was messy, and he could still see some tears falling on his chubby cheeks, but Daeyeol quickly wiped them away. He quickly gets his phone out from his pocket and snaps a picture before opening the door. He goes behind the older male and kisses him on the cheek. 

“Did he wake up cranky?” Sungyoon asks. 

Bomin was currently teething and was barely in a good mood when he was awake. More often than not, he would wake up from his slumber and cry leading to one parent to go to his crib and comfort him. 

“Yeah.” Daeyeol replies. “He must’ve been in a lot of pain last night”. 

Sungyoon nods and caresses the baby’s hair. 

“He was, but Bomin will get through it.” Sungyoon takes Bomin from Daeyeol and snuggles him a little. “Come on Hyung, let’s eat.”

The family enjoyed their breakfast. The triplets especially enjoyed their food. Joochan enjoyed it a little too much. He had gotten some whipped cream all over his face, which his papa laughed at and then wiped off. A big smile plastered on his face and continued eating. Oh, how he wished could watch that moment repeatedly.

Jangjun and Seungmin were satisfied with the food they helped to prepare and high fived each other once they finished eating. Jangjun helped Seungmin put his dishes in the sink and waited for their younger brothers in the living room to finish eating so they could go outside and play. Joochan and Jaehyun were just about finished and asked Daeyeol to be out of their boosters. They join their older brothers while Donghyun stays behind to eat some more strawberries.

⭒☆━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━☆⭒ 

Sungyoon was playing with Bomin and Donghyun inside while Daeyeol was outside with their other kids when he heard a knock on the door. He tells Donghyun to stay where he was and picks Bomin up and opens the door to reveal Yein. 

“Yein! Hello,” he greets. “What are you doing here? We didn’t ask you to babysit for us today.”

“I know, but I couldn’t miss my nephew’s birthdays, could I?” she turns her attention to the baby Sungyoon was holding who she coos at. She turns her attention back at her older brother. “Where are those little ducklings? I have presents for them.” 

Yein was a casual babysitter for them. When Daeyeol and Sungyoon were both busy with work, Yein would come over and babysit their children for them. She’s given the triplets a nickname because she dressed the triplets as baby ducks on their first Halloween, and she’s been calling them ducklings ever since.

“Jaehyun and Joochan are playing with Jangjun and Seungmin outside with Daeyeol watching them,” he bounces Bomin a little and continues. “Come in, Donghyun is in the living room drawing.”

Yein smiles and comes inside the house. She immediately goes to the living room and hugs Donghyun, who was very excited to see her. She places the bags down behind the couch. 

“Dongie! Happy Birthday!” she exclaims. “You’re 4 now, aren’t you a big boy?” 

“Thank you, auntie” Donghyun giggles when Yein kisses him on the cheeks. 

“Let’s go outside and get your brothers, okay?” she says.

Donghyun nods and puts his crayons and paper away before taking hold of his aunt's hand and going outside. 

Sungyoon decides to stay inside with Bomin and play with him. 

When everyone comes back from playing, Sungyoon asks Yein to look after the kids and change them while he and Daeyeol prepare lunch for them and their parents that would come over for lunch later.

⭒☆━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━☆⭒

Hours had passed, and it was now 13:30. Their parents and siblings had already come by and ate lunch with them. It was time for the birthday boys to blow their candles out.

The cake was placed in the middle of the table, and the candles were lit up. Daeyeol and Sungyoon were holding the three up to blow the candles. Once they blew the candles out and put the birthday boys down, the two served cakes to the kids and anyone else who would like a piece.

Once they had finished serving, Daeyeol takes hold of Sungyoon’s hand knowing how much he wanted to cry but he couldn’t. Not when there were relatives, and not especially when the kids were present. 

The last thing he wanted was the kids knowing about his fear of time.

After a few minutes, Sungyoon tells Daeyeol he felt calmer now and let go of his hand. He goes over to Jaehyun and wipes the crumbs from his face before kissing him on the cheek.

⭒☆━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━☆⭒

Once their family- minus Yein- leaves, they clean up. When they finished, Daeyeol pulls Sungyoon outside while Yein plays with the kids a little more before she leaves.

“Do you want to cry now?” Daeyeol asks him, opening his arms.

With that being said, Sungyoon throws himself into Daeyeol’s arms and cries. 

He tells Daeyeol about his worries, just like the night before Jangjun was to go to kindergarten. He tells him about how scared he was of the future- his fear of what was to come as time passes. What the future would hold for him and his family. He especially feared when their children might not need them anymore. Of course, he wanted them to have their independence, but when that time comes of growing up when children tend to distance themselves away from their parents and even rebel, it scares him.

When he was younger, he thought his parents were overreacting when he started distancing himself away from his parents and family. He thought it wasn’t that big of a deal and it was bound to happen one day. Now that he is a parent, he understands that feeling. None of them were close to being in that phase, but he still worried about it, and thinking about it made him feel nauseous and teary.

Daeyeol holds him and listens to his worries. He never wants the younger to keep things to himself. He wants Sungyoon to always tell him about his worries, so he knows that he is not crushed by the overwhelming weight of worries on his shoulders.

When Sungyoon finishes pouring out whatever had been going on inside his head, Daeyeol kisses him on the lips. 

“I can see only you,” he whispers to his ear.

_I can see only you_

It was something Daeyeol would tell him often during the years they had been together. It had meant that his focus would be on Sungyoon and Sungyoon only. He focuses on how his significant other feels and he will always be there to make sure he will be happy. When Sungyoon cries, Daeyeol will be there to wipe those tears away and comfort him. He always wants to see a smile on Sungyoon’s face. Of course, it didn’t mean he wouldn’t focus on anyone else but Sungyoon. It just meant that when Sungyoon feels vulnerable, he’ll be there with him and he’ll do everything he can to see that beautiful smile of his.

Sungyoon smiles and kisses his lover back.

“Thank you, Daeyeol Hyung,” he whispers. “Thank you for putting your focus on me during these times.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any concerns regarding this fanfic, please do by messaging me @Maidaydreams on Twitter.


End file.
